


Welcome to the storm, I am thunder

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, the bois are soft and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: Even Jedis can forget a regularly scheduled event
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	Welcome to the storm, I am thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightDelirium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDelirium/gifts).



> For flufftober day 29 prompt : thunderstorm

As everything else on Coruscant, the weather is also artificial. Snow, rain, storms, are programmed and nothing is left of nature's capricious whims. 

They are in the Room of a Thousand Fountains when it happens. The golden late afternoon light dims to gloomy twilight. Ominous clouds gather, lit by purple light.

Lightning flashes. Thunder booms and heavy summer rain begin sto pour, throwing them out of their joint meditation. They are drenched, but Qui Gon laughs, delighted and tilts his head further. 

Obi Wan drinks in the sight of him and bends to capture the joyful sound with his lips


End file.
